Paying The Price
by Kyuubiluver
Summary: When Dean and Sam are held hostage by a vampire, Dean is forced to watch as his baby brother is hurt in the worst way possible. Will this fracture the bond between our two favorite hunters? WARNING: RAPE SCENE


Hello again everyone! Kyuu-chan here and I am so sorry about the long wait for updates, but my life has been super cray cray lately, so I hope with the holidays coming up to have a little time to update more. Now, while this is not the update I originally promised, I was inspired to do this since joining the Supernatural fandom recently. So, without farther ado, let's get the party started!

Summary: When Dean and Sam are held hostage by a vampire, Dean is forced to watch as his baby brother is hurt in the worst way possible. Will this fracture the bond between our two favorite hunters? WARNING: RAPE SCENE

**WARNING**: This is YAOI Fanfiction that contains a graphic sexual assault scene along with underlining hints of incest between siblings. If this is not ok with you, please DO NOT READ. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly. But if I did, damn I'd be one rich bitch!

"Normal Dialogue"

"_Character's Thoughts"_

"_Imagination/Flashback"_

-666-

Paying The Price

Dean's POV

It wasn't supposed to be like this. It had looked like such a simple case at first. I mean, come on. A few people go missing and show up in alleyways in Manitowoc, Wisconsin with their blood drained, a clear case of a vampire gone rogue. Yet, if it had been such a simple case, how the hell did I end up gagged and blindfolded, handcuffed behind my head to a pipe in what sounded like a warehouse next to a pier.

Honestly, it was a really bad way to wake up and one I find myself in way too often for my liking. A muffled sigh of annoyance escaped as I slowly tried to see if maybe there was some sort of bobble pin or something nearby, but all I felt was my own hair, clothing and air, so no, no escape artistry for me then. The sudden sound of footsteps caught my attention and I went still, hoping it was maybe a Good Samaritan or pier worker or someone who could help.

"Well, I see my little friend has awoken, hm?" a strong, almost French sounding accent said as the footsteps got closer until they were right beside me.

Not friendly, well ok then. Suddenly the gag is removed and I slowly move my jaw in order to get the soreness out.

"And who might you be, Frenchy?" I snapped and he chuckled.

"'Frenchy' hm? Cute, very cute, Mr. Hunter, but if I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut." He replied and I snorted.

"Or what? You'll bite me? Sorry, man. I don't exactly play those games; I'm more of a romantic myself. Not into that kinky stuff nor do I have a fetish for the blood sucking type. Try a 15 year old girl." I said cockily.

Instead of being insulted, he just laughed and I found myself frowning as I shifted. I didn't know why, but something seemed off here.

"Well, well. How sad and here I thought you would be some fun, oh well." He said and I paused, there was something about the way he said those words that made my blood run cold.

"Tell me. Mr. Hunter, what do you know about me, hm? I mean I'm sure you've done your…research." He asked and I felt him lean against the pipes beside me, making them groan.

"Well, you apparently have really bad manners. You like to play with your food before eating it. You find them at bars, men and women, and seduce them before taking them back to your house and getting all frisky with them. When you're done, you drain them dry and leave them wherever you feel like. Now, didn't your mama ever teach you manners?" I asked smirking and frowned when he laughed, loudly, in my ear.

"Ah, you are right. I can't help it. I feel as the adrenaline and lust moves through their veins right before their demise, to know I brought them to such a height that they literally die of pleasure almost. But that is not what I was talking about, Mr. Hunter. I mean did you see my…preference?" he asked and I found myself raising an eyebrow.

"Well, besides the fact they were all brunettes, not really. Some were white, others were black, Asian, Russian, you even had one Hungarian in there somehow. All of different heights, weights, religions, finical wealth and status." I listed off, but stopped when he laughed once more.

"Oh, Mr. Hunter! My, my, you do your research huh? But you are missing the point, so I'll just cut to the chase. My preference is a pretty face and long brown hair and you, oh my dear friend, you brought me the piece de résistance." He said and my stomach dropped.

"What-" I started, but was cut off when I felt him grab my blindfold and tug.

I blinked in order to adjust to the change in light. It was dark out still and the only light was from the moon shining through the glass panels above. It was definitely a warehouse and it was empty except for two things. My pipe and a bed, a bed that lay right in front of me, sideways, that made my heart drop and my mouth taste like bile because, on that bed, was my shirtless baby brother, bound to the metal headboard with handcuffs, gagged, and unconscious.

"You see, when you two first attacked me, I was simply going to kill you both and move on to my next town, but then I saw just how pretty your little partner was. Sleeping so innocently after being knocked out, his soft brown hair polled around his head. He looked so sweet and well as you can see, I just can't help myself. So here is how this is going to go, I'm going to have my fun with your friend and then I am going to drain him dry and, you my friend, are going to watch." He said and it was then I got a good look at him.

He wasn't very tall, maybe 5' 9" at best with a thin face and a somewhat flat nose. He had a stupid goatee and his black hair was slicked back. He wore a black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, nice jeans and black shoes. Over all, he looked like some cheesy salsa dancer despite his French accent. I growled at him as he moved away from me and towards defenseless Sammy.

"I swear to god, if you lay one fucking HAND on my baby brother, I will put so many bullets in you, you will look like Swiss cheese!" I hissed and he paused, turning to me with a look of absolute wicked glee.

"Your baby BROTHER?! Oh, that just makes it even better! Oh yes, this will be so very sweet." He said as he loomed over Sammy and began to touch his face.

"GET AWAY FROM YOU, YOU FUCKING FREAK! I WILL KILL YOU, YOU HEAR ME?!" I screamed and my screaming must have awoken Sammy, because his eyes snapped open and he looked like deer in headlights.

I watched as he slowly took in the situation and became frantic, tugging and cursing under his gag. I watched as Frenchy became almost amused before he was suddenly on top of Sammy, but looking at me while he grabbed Sammy's face and forcefully turned it towards me, Sammy's eyes meeting mine as the bastard licked a trail from his collarbone to Sammy's ear, making Sammy wince in disgust. I almost flipped my shit, tugging at the handcuffs so much, my wrists were bleeding.

"Now, now, let's all settle down now, hm? After all, I don't want anyone to be *giggle* uncomfortable." He said as he nuzzled Sammy's cheek, making him close his eyes as he tried to move away, but couldn't.

"I swear to god, if you hurt him, I'll-" I started, but was cut off when he leaned back, pulling his hands away from Sammy's face.

He sat back on Sammy's stomach and began to trace Sammy's chest, nipples and abs with his fingernails, leaving long, red scrapes.

"I would be quiet if I were you. After all, I'm in charge here and if I wanted to, I could take your brother and leave, leaving you trapped here. I don't think you want that, now do you?" he said coldly and I stopped dead as did Sammy.

"Good boys! My, you two are easy to train! Now, isn't this better, hm?" he said and I wanted nothing more than to choke the bastard when he moved in between Sammy's legs forcefully and began to strip him of his jeans and underwear.

Sammy's eyes met mine and I almost died when I saw tears in them. I wanted nothing more than to break free of my binds and rip this asshole a new one, but I couldn't and Sammy seemed to pick up the hopeless in my glaze because he closed his eyes and just lay there, trembling as the last of his clothing and dignity was removed. I almost wanted to close my own eyes when he started to caress Sammy's legs and thighs, pulling Sammy onto his lap with a smirk.

"Ah, what a pleasant view. Usually, I like my partners more…willing, but I'm happy to make an expectation. And you are so very pretty. Yes, more than willing to make an expectation." He said as he leaned over Sammy and began to roughly bite at Sammy's chest, neck and stomach, drawing blood with his human teeth.

Sammy tried not to cry out, biting into his gag and clenching his fists as I cursed him out under my breath, pulling at my binds despite the fact that my wrists were bloody already. I watched as the man paused to look over my brother's bloody form before grinning. With that, he slowly reached out and grabbed a handful of Sammy's hair, forcing his head again the mattress as he leaned over him.

"Now, I am going to ungag you, my dear, but one wrong word and-" with that, he leaned in and spoke directly to Sammy's ear.

Whatever he said freaked Sammy's out because his eyes grew wide and he nodded fearfully against the hand holding his hair. The man grinned and removed his gag, making Sammy cough a bit before he leaned back. My heart stopped when I heard a zipper being undone and my eyes met Sammy's teary ones before Frenchy started laughing. He had one of Sammy's legs around his waist and the other held his dick which, even from my angle, looked huge. Sammy made a whimpering sound as the monster began to run his dick against Sammy's before moving it down.

"Hm I can only imagine how tight you will be, my dear. From the way you react, I can't imagine you've even been with a man before." He said and I wanted to snarl at him.

Suddenly a screamed ripped it away out of Sammy's mouth as Frenchy let out what sounded like a groan of pleasure. It took a while for my brain to even connect the dots, but when it did, I swear I saw red. I watched with rage as he began to move, not even thinking twice about Sammy's pain before he began to rock in and out. I began to scream in the earnest, ripping out my binds until I heard Sammy praying, begging for it to end. It was then the pipe gave away due to rust and I was on my feet in seconds.

I ripped the bastard off my brother and, using the broken pipe, stabbing him in the throat over and over as I sat on his stomach until he was almost decapitated and no longer moving. The blood was everywhere and I couldn't see straight, but I got up and dropped the pipe, moving over towards the bed, where Sammy lay, curled up in the fetal position. I dropped to my knees beside him and just began to pray to anyone that would listen for help.

No one came.

-666-

We drove in silence. After getting rid of the handcuffs, we burned the warehouse to the ground, not giving a fuck if the entire pier burned too. We hadn't been able to find any of Sammy's other clothes, so we grabbed a blanket from the back of the Impala and left town. I wanted this place in my rearview mirror by sunrise, which was in about an hour. We drove in silence, heading towards the only place we could call home, Sioux Falls. I drove for 8 hours, never stopping, as Sammy slept next to me.

As we pulled into the yard, Bobby was there, shotgun in hand and Holy Water in the other. As I climbed out of the car, he threw it to me and I downed mine without a thought as I approached. The second he saw it was ok; he lowered the shotgun and gave me this look. The look was a mixed between concerned, annoyed and fearful.

"What are you boys doin' here? Thought you were in Wisconsin?" he asked and something in me cracked, I felt tears come to my eyes and didn't even try to stop them.

"I-It's Sammy, Bobby. H…He's hurt real bad this time." I aid and he went pale as he moved towards the car.

Sammy was still asleep and I reached through the window to wake him, but the second I touched him, he awoke with a start and moved away with fearful eyes. Bobby cursed beside me as I helped him from the car and into the house, but not without his Holy Water test first. I led Sammy with an arm around his shoulders, which was a little awkward due to height, but Sammy leaned towards me and I dared not let go. When we got inside, I realized Sammy still needed clothes and most likely a shower.

"Sammy, why don't you go…freshen up, hm?" I said and he nodded silently, before going upstairs.

Bobby and I watched him before he disappeared and then he turned to me.

"What the hell happened, boy? I thought it was just a vampire! You two look like you went nine rounds with a nest of them." He said and I found myself drifting over to the couch before dropping down into I with my head in my hands, trying to stop my tears.

"It was, but…it got the jump on us and it…" I tried to speak, but it was like the words refused to come.

Like if I said it out loud, it would make it true. He sat down beside me and pats me on the shoulder and I broke down like a chick right then and there when I heard the shower go on above us.

"He hurt him, Bobby! Right in front of me! Right there, so close I could see every tear on Sammy's face! I-I!" I tried and he held his breath.

"Dean…what happened?" he finally said and I chocked.

"He raped him. He raped Sammy and I could do nothing." I said meeting his eyes and watching as they filled with horror and fear just as the shower went off.

-666-

Four hours later

Normal POV

Bobby sat at his kitchen counter, staring at the sky above. Night had fallen and Dean had finally been convinced to go to bed when Sam had not returned down stairs after his shower. Now, all Bobby wanted to do was watch over the two until they got on their feet again, no matter how long it took. He sighed, returned his cup to the sink and headed to bed. He stopped when he got to the top of the stairs and heard noise in Sam's room. Grabbing a pistol from his waistband, he pushed open the door, only to stop and smile sadly before walking away.

Inside the room, Sam slept peacefully while Dean lay beside him, arms wrapped tight around Sam's shoulders as Sam lay with his head on his brother's chest. A shotgun lay next to Dean's back.

_The End_

-666-

There you go, loves. My first Supernatural fanfiction and it was horrible and made me cry, but it's done. I might do a sequel if asked really nicely. Until then.


End file.
